Te añoro como nadie más
by Uchiha Fye
Summary: [sasunaru]Con el pasar de los años, los sentimientos crecen, pero saben que no pueden estar juntos, un concurso tal vez cumpla su deseo. Leanlo les aseguro que les gustara n.n... reviews x fa
1. Chapter 1

Bueno mi fic sasunaru!! - por fin lo podré hacer, últimamente ando inspirada gracias a varios fics que eh leído n-n (inner: dios ya menos charla y mas fic! juju) bueno bueno vale y por favor! Dejen reviews incluso si son criticas, así me doy cuenta de que tal escribo, domo for your atención n.n

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Juntos por una noche

Todas las noches sueño contigo……

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me gustaría tenerte a mi lado……

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por que no podemos estar juntos……

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Te extraño……

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

…..Sasuke….Te amo……

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Varios años han transcurrido……los sentimientos han crecido, pero aun así están consientes de que su vida no puede unirse……

Dos adolescentes cursando el 3º año de secundaria, listos para irse a la preparatoria y así separarse y tratar de ser felices…

-Sasuke-kun!!!- una chica bien formada, linda pero odiosa al mismo tiempo se acercaba

Un joven pelinegro, ojos negros seductores, vestidos en jeans negros con una cadena a lado, una playera negra que tenía en el centro una calavera con una espada atravesando el cráneo de color rojo, un piercing en la ceja izquierda, el chico más popular de su salón, el salón 22, 3º 22 comandado por Uchiha Sasuke…

-Sakura- tono frío pero seductor

-Sasuke!- una chica rubia de ojos azules que traía una mini falda dejando ver gran parte de sus piernas dejando boquiabiertos a los chicos del salón- Vas a ir con nosotros al cine?- picaronamente dándole la invitación

-No-

-Ehh?? Por que no, vas a estar conmigo iremos a ver una película clasificación C, anda vamos,- acercándose al oído de Sasuke- y dejo que me toques-susurrándole seductoramente al oído

-Ya te dije que no-

-Sasuke-kun y si vamos a mi casa-esta vez haciendo el intento sakura- aceptarías ir?

-No-

Luego de que las 2 chicas fueron rechazadas entra al salón el profesor de Física

-Bien alumnos saquen sus prácticas y batas y vayamos al laboratorio- decía el profesor Sarutobi Asuma

Los alumnos obedecieron, bajando las escaleras se encontraron con el 3º 21, había tenido clases de Educación Física, desafortunadamente para esta clase había que usar uniforme, las antiguamente 2 chicas rogonas del Uchiha se detuvieron a platicar con otro grupito del otro salón…

-Mmm no, Sasuke no vendrá-

-Es una pena, y yo que pensaba pasármela bien-

-Jaja! No importa nosotros nos divertiremos mucho- con unas marcas rojas en la cara hablo el chavo, mejor conocido como Kiba

-Kiba-kun sabes quien más ira al cine?- pregunto una chica con la tez blanca, el cabello corto color azul

-Mmm si, van a ir shikamaru, temari, gaara, sakura, ino, neji, ten ten, tú, naruto y yo-

Mientras Kiba terminaba de decir toda la lista, Sasuke iba pasando cuando dijeron el nombre "Naruto", sorprendido tomo de la muñeca a Sakura y se la llevo, mientras cruzaban el patio hablaban de lo del cine

-Oye- miro con cierto interés a Sakura

-Dime sasuke-kun- algo nerviosa por la reacción que el uchiha había tenido con ella

-Todavía puedo ir al cine con ustedes-

Los ojos de sakura tomaron forma de estrellitas brillantes cuando escucho la pregunta de sasuke

-Claro que puedes ir!- abrazándolo- demo…. Que te hizo cambiar de opinión?-

-Suéltame!- alejándola de su lado- pues me puse a pensar y no tengo nada que hacer el viernes, así que mejor salgo y no me quedó todo el dia encerrado- con un brazo detrás de la nuca habló

-Bien, les diré a los otros y también irás-

Poco a poco sakura retrocedió a las escaleras para decirle a Ino que sasuke si iría, las dos chicas felices por el cambio de idea del joven gritaron y dieron saltitos haciendo que el prefecto las regañara, en cuanto al Uchiha mientras cruzaba el patio vio como una cabellera dorada se movía entre una bola de niños jugando football

-Hey! Naruto! Pásamela!- Hyuuga Neji el mejor alumno del 3º 21, decente, atractivo, con unos ojos claros encantadores y una cabellera que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, que se movía junto con el aire al correr

-Oye! Neji!- Uzumaki Naruto un chico alto, rubio, con unos ojos azul cielo que transmitían una tranquilidad enorme al momento de verlos hacía equipo con el Hyuuga- toma! –dándole el pase para poder anotar un gol- yeah! Ganamos! – feliz por su victoria sintió como alguien lo observaba, dándose vuelta para poder observar quien lo miraba se puso atónito al observar que era el……el único que lo hacía ponerse nervioso, el chico que alguna vez lo besó, el que provocaba que cada noche sudara como nunca lo ah hecho…...

-Naruto….- se dijo para si el Uchiha

-Sasuke…- dijo Naruto

Un intercambio de miradas fue producido, terminando cuando uno de ellos se volteó por que le habían quitado el balón

-Kakashi-sensei! No es justo! Devuélvanos el balón!- como un niño pequeño respingaba Naruto al ver que su sensei había detenido el juego

-Gomen naruto pero la clase ah terminado-

-¬¬" pero bájenos! Necesitamos practicar para el gran juego que se hará en solo unas semanas!

-Vale vale, los bajaré pero hoy no, necesitó irme temprano para poder arreglar unos asuntos

Dando por terminada la clase los chicos pasaron a los vestidores, algunos molestos y otros aliviados ya que estaban cansados

-Juego?- se preguntaba el Uchiha- que juego?

Con las dudas en la cabeza entró al salón, dirigiéndose al profesor que empezaba a dictar la práctica para interrumpirlo y aclarar dudas…

-Profesor, es verdad que habrá un juego de football dentro de unas semanas?-exaltado y poniendo la mano en el escritorio

-Te interesa?-prendiendo un cigarrillo- ah decir verdad no se mucho sobre eso, solo se que habrá concursos, de football, basketball, voleyball, ajedrez, y proyectos de ciencia que irán a concursar, si te interesa puede meterte a alguno de ellos, pero déjame decirte, si planeas entrar debes entrar ya

Con sus dudas aclaradas Sasuke se fue a sentar y tomo la decisión- Esta decidido, si Naruto va a entrar……yo también lo haré

La clase transcurrió lenta, la hora se hizo eterna, habiendo acabo el proyecto más rápido de lo esperado, Sasuke Uchiha casi quedo dormido en la mesa del laboratorio, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera al dulce kitsune,

"Quiero ir con el"- pensaba una y otra vez- "Se enfadara conmigo si descubre que lo estaré siguiendo"-pegándose en la cabeza contra la mesa Shikamaru, su compañero de laboratorio se quedo atónito ante sus reacciones

-Oye, Uchiha- con la gran pereza que lo caracterizaba hablaba

-No te duele la cabeza de tanto pegarte?

-No seas tonto Nara- tras decírselo se siguió golpeando en la cabeza hasta en que trato de iniciar una conversación

-Oye……-

-Humm?-

-Tu……estas enterado de los concursos que se harán por parte de la escuela-

-Concursos?, mmmmmm te refieres a los concursos de deportes y ciencia?-

-Si esos-

-Ah, si, si lo sabía, pero es muy problemático entrar a uno de esos "concursos"-

-Lo dices por que eres un webon verdad?-

-No me culpes, así nací-

Dando por terminada la plática, Shikamaru se salió del salón, agarrando sus libros y practicas, para subir al salón, en verdad que era un perezoso

-Vaya, en verdad que es un flojo-

El timbre sonó, Sasuke sabía que quería estar con Naruto, desde pequeño siempre le atrajo y el bien sabía que Naruto sentía lo mismo por el, sin embargo, por la culpa de la forma de pensar de los padres, sus vidas no fueron felices.

**Flash Back 0-0-0-0**

Unos tiernos niños jugando en el patio trasero de una gran casa

-Nee naru-chan, quieres jugar al doctor?- son una sonrisa de oreja a oreja preguntaba un niño hermoso de cabello negro

-Ehmmm, si sasu-chan- respondió un pequeño de cabello dorado y ojos azul cielo-

Sin más que preguntar comenzaron a jugar, dejando de lado las pelotas y carros

-Una amistad hermosa no lo crees?- Un señor de apariencia seria hablaba

-Si, estoy de acuerdo- suspiró

-No podemos permitir que siga-

-Por que dices eso?- su tono era preocupante

-No te das cuenta, dos niños no pueden convivir todos los días de dia a noche

-Por que?-

-El sexo no se los permite-

-Pueden llegar a ser grandes amigos, como lo somos tu y yo-

-Tu bien sabes que tu y yo estuvimos a nada! A nada! De arruinar nuestras vidas!- exaltado, casi gritando contestaba el sr. Uchiha

-Te refieres a que nosotros también íbamos a ser felices, si no fuera sido por nuestros padre-

-Que!?, acaso tu no eres feliz a lado de tu esposa- ya más calmado hablaba

-Si, soy feliz, la amo, pero mi corazón me dice que todavía podía amar más a otra persona- se volteo

-Arashi, no me hagas arrepentirme de algo que nuestros padres decidieron para que nuestra vida fuese mejor-

-Yo solo digo que si nuestros padres nos hubieran dejado estar juntos, yo sería aún más feliz-

Un silencio se apodero de la habitación, solo se podían oír las risas de los pequeños, Sasuke y Naruto jugando

-Aléjalo de mi hijo-

-Vas a hacerlo sufrir, yo no quiero que el mío sufra como yo lo hice-

-Si todavía confías en mí…… será lo mejor……créeme- se alejo para salir al jardín seguido de su fiel amigo, tomando en brazos a su hijo y saliendo de la casa

-Papa- preguntaba el tierno Naruto- vamos a volver mañana?, como siempre lo hacemos?-

-Me temo que no Naruto, esta vez no regresaremos-

-Pero por que!?, yo quiero ver a Sasu-chan otra vez-

-Yo lo se, pero……- un nudo se apodero de su garganta

-Es mejor para ti, si nos alejamos un poco-

Marchándose hasta casi no poderse ver por la calle, un niñito soltaba lagrimillas mientras caminaba hacia su hogar y del otro lado un señor frívolo hablaba con su hijo

-Quiero que te olvides de los Uzumaki, entendiste?-

-Por que?- voz inocente

-Por que te hacen mal, algún día me lo agradecerás-

Con la cabeza cabizbaja, no tuvo más remedio si no que el aceptar la decisión de su padre

**Fin del Flash Back 0-0-0-0**

-Durante mucho tiempo desee volverte a ver, en el Zinder no podíamos dirigirnos la palabra, éramos observados por las cuidadoras, ya que habían recibido ordenes de alejarnos poco a poco, nunca pude comprender a mi padre el habernos separado, al menos hasta que tuve 8 años

Con esos pensamientos apoderados de su mente, Uchiha se dirigía a su salón para tomar su mochila y salirse

-La ultima hora y te la vas a volar?- decía un chico gordito comiendo una bolsa de papas

-Si dices algo, me las pagaras-

-Descuida Uchiha, no voy a decir nada, se ve que no confías en nadie-

-Durante mucho tiempo me enseñaron a vivir solo-

Se salió del salón para esconderse dentro del baño, la ultima clase era Matemáticas con la profesora Kurenai, en clase siempre se dormía y terminaban poniéndole un reporte por tal acto, así que decidió que 10 min., antes de que terminara la clase saldría e iría a hablar con la directora.

Se le pasaron rápidos los primeros 20 min. ya que solo pensaba en el viaje y la sorpresa que le causaría a Naruto

Los otros 10 min. varios de sus compañeros entraban y salían del baño, charlaban un poco, debido a su falta de comunicación con los demás pero al final uno entró, dejándose impactados mutuamente

-Sasuke-

-Naruto-

-Te la estas volando?-

-Que no es obvio- recargándose en la pared

-Je, perdona, recuerda que olvide como eras-

Se mofo de el, pero sin poder conseguir con la platica

-Te aburren mucho las clases de matemáticas?-

-Bastante a ti no?-

-Algo, pero de cierta forma Kurenai las hace un poco mas interesante-

-Haz lo que quieras-

Terminándose de lavar las manos Naruto se marchó, dejando frío al Uchiha por la tristeza con la que se respondían mutuamente

-Ya me di cuenta……-hablándose para si- ya me olvidaste Naruto

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Se ve que, no cambias Sasuke-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Espero algún día podamos volver a platicar con la misma felicidad-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Espero no olvidarte nunca-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Me duele……  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-……que no seamos los de antes……

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-………Naruto……

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-………Sasuke……

Saliendo completamente de su platica consigo mismo, el Uchiha se dirigió a la oficina de la profesora Tsunade, directora de la secundaria y la persona que estaba arreglando lo del concurso.

Se escucho el sonar de la puerta de su oficina…"adelante"

-Profesora- con mucho respeto le habló

-Ahora que Uchiha?, vienes por otro reporte o que?- algo molesta, se le notaba inmediatamente

-No, esta vez no- su cara se torno seria y su voz igual

-Que deseas- sentándose derecha en el reclinable de su silla

-Quiero que me diga, como esta el asunto del concurso-

-Concurso?, te refieres al deportivo académico?-

-Si, ese justamente-

-No necesito aclararte nada, todo esta en esta hoja,-

Tomando la hoja que le ofrecía la directora, se intereso aún más.

-Como podrás ver, el encuentro es para representar a la escuela, tiene un costo efectivamente, varias opciones en las cuales te puedes inscribir, no pensé que estuvieras interesado en algo así?-

-La verdad es que no lo estoy- leyendo la hoja- solo quiero salir de mi casa, no quiero estar encerrado toda mi vida-

La respuesta no fue tan concreta, no la convenció lo suficiente, pero se trataba de Uchiha Sasuke, así que cualquier cosa se podía esperar de el

-Estas bien- suspiró- vas a entrar o no?

Analizando los detalles que se pedía en la hoja, tomo su decisión

-Esta bien……entrare, cuando es el dia limite para pagar?-

-El lunes de la próxima semana-

-Bien, tengo 5 días exactamente para convencer a mi padre de esto, pero le aseguro que dirá que si, así que espérenme- levantándose y saliendo de la oficina, cogiendo su mochila se marchó a su hogar-

-Que estas planeando Sasuke?- con dudas en la cabeza, Tsunade se levanto, ordeno unos papeles y se fue a su hogar

CONTINUARÁ……

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Y lo acabé! Bueno si os ah gustado por favor dejadme un review n.n que espero que si

Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Wii soe feliz, me dejaron reviews, son poquitos pero algo es algo n.n

Debido a que me quitaron el Internet u.u no puede actualizar antes, pero ahora lo hare nn

Una aclaración, al principio de cada fic pondré un pedacito del anterior para recordarles en que se quedo vale?, ahora si el fic

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Bien, tengo 5 días exactamente para convencer a mi padre de esto, pero le aseguro que dirá que si, así que espérenme- levantándose y saliendo de la oficina, cogiendo su mochila se marchó a su hogar-

-Que estas planeando Sasuke?- con dudas en la cabeza, Tsunade se levanto, ordeno unos papeles y se fue a su hogar

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

En casa del Uchiha……

-Padre……necesito hablar contigo-

-Dime sasuke, no tengo mucho tiempo-

-Entonces quiero que me pongas atención-

-Pues habla!, tengo prisa!- exaltado

-Me molesta cuando te enojas por nada-

Un silencio…

-Va a haber un concurso en la escuela, un concurso deportivo……-

-Y????-

-Quiero entrar-

-Humm…creí que no te importaban esas cosas-

-Y así es-

-Entonces?-

-No quiero estar aquí encerrado……toda mi vida-

-En donde es?-

Monterrey-

-Cuanto cuesta?-

-Casi 3 mil pesos-

-No es mucho- con toda la tranquilidad del mundo respondió… como si no fuese un problema tener el dinero

-Aquí esta la hoja- poniéndole la hoja en la cara

-Después la leeré- dejándola en el escritorio y saliendo de su despacho

-Al menos dime… que es mas probable?... si…o no?-

Volteando a ver a su hijo

-Que te sucede Sasuke?, sabes que nunca te eh negado nada, ni a ti ni a tu hermano, por que hoy estas como un niño temeroso?-

Era verdad, Sasuke lo único que siempre tenia q hacer era pedir y se lo traían o simplemente tomarlo el mismo, nunca tuvo ningún impedimento…pero…… tenía miedo……miedo de no poder estar con "esa" persona…

-Simple……a veces no me das lo que quiero…te parece mucho…-

-Pues es obvio que esto no es mucho, agarra el dinero de la caja fuerte y vete-

Lo había dicho como si quisiese quedarse solo, alejando poco a poco a cada uno de su familia

-Vaya, vaya, así que mi hermanito se quiere ir de viaje-

-Itachi… no es tu asunto-

-Ja ja, por supuesto que lo es, eres mi ototo, se supone que debo cuidarte- pasando a lado de Sasuke

-Ya parece que te importo ahora no?... cuando anteriormente lo único que tratabas de hacer era conseguir que me quedara solo

-Fue un error sasuke, la gente los comete-

-Ja- tono de burla- si, claro… un error, cometido en mi casa…en mi escuela…en la calle… en los viajes familiares… dios cuantos errores cometiste!, no puedo creerlo, se ve que la gente estupida se equivoca…mucho-

Dándole un golpe, y agarrándolo contra la pared, molesto, con tono frió susurrándole al oído – Entiende que todo era por tu bien- soltó una leve risa- que tu lo hayas malinterpretado es otra cosa-

Lo soltó, dejándole caer, saliendo de su casa perdiéndose de vista al dar la vuelta en la 1º esquina

Aun en el frió piso, diciéndose para si…

-No me importa……no me interesa……que te hayan querido mas que a mi……lo único que deseo es largarme de aquí……toda la vida la soledad ah sido mi única amiga……y todo por tus……"errores"… algún día……me las pagaras……itachi-

Para cuando sasuke había terminado de hablar solo, ya estaba de pie, limpiándose la sangre que había en su boca, sacó el dinero de la caja fuerte de su padre, y opto por limpiar la sangre del piso, su madre pronto regresaría de la comida que había tenido con algunas de sus amigas y si se enteraba, se exaltaba mucho

-Ya no hay razón alguna por la cual mi madre se deba asustar-

Terminó, alzó y se fue a bañar, era evidente que no hiciera las tareas, el único esfuerzo que hacia era pedírselas a ino o sakura en la escuela, en lo que resta de sacar, buscar y escribir, no tenía por que preocuparse

Desvistiéndose en el baño, se metió a la tina, planeaba relajarse después de tremenda riña que había tenido con su hermano

-Lo único que necesito hacer ahora es saber en que deporte iré, ni loco me metería a uno de ciencia-

Cerró los ojos y analizó

-Football: naruto esta ahí

-Voleyball: uno mismo se lastima las manos

-Ajedrez: si claro

-Basketball: mmmm no está mal, solo es quitar, pasar y encestar, además- con una sonrisa en el rostro- es el deporte que más me gusta

El resto del baño, se la pasó suspirando, pensando en cosas sin sentido alguno y deseando que nadie se enterara de que iba a ir, a excepción de los otros chicos con quienes jugaría.

-Me pregunto…… que estará haciendo naruto?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

En casa del Uzumaki……

-Aaahhh!! Más por favor!!-

Así es, el chico rubio y lindo se encontraba cenando con su padre

-Toma- dejándole el plato frente a el

-Arigatou!- comenzando a devorar cada bocado que le daba a su delicioso ramen

-Nee……naruto, como va tu equipo de football?, ya pronto serán las competencias y por lo que hable con la directora, estará muy reñido-

-Queee!!!!!- Soltando los palillos- hablaste con la vieja Tsunade!!!-

-Naruto, más respeto hacia tu directora- algo molesto

-Ah jejeje si, gomen, pero entonces si hablaste con ella?-

-Así es, descuida, no me dijo nada malo respecto a tus calificaciones, aparentemente el trato que tu y yo hicimos funciono bastante bien no?-

-Jejeje, si, tú me dejabas ir a la competencia y yo sacaba buenas notas- con su gotita en la cabeza tomo de nuevo los palillos

-Debería de hacerte esto cada vez que quieras algo-

-Mmm tal vez seria lo mejor-con la boca llena- así tu estarías feliz y yo también

-Tal vez, pero debes aprender a dar sin recibir algo a cambio-

Terminaron de cenar, fue tranquilo, alzaron y lavaron los platos, Arashi, el padre de naruto se fue a ver la televisión mientras el joven rubio iba hacia su cuarto, extrañamente, debido a que siempre tomaba un baño y hacia la tarea, esta vez solo se recostó y comenzó a soñar con el pasado...

**Sueño de Naruto 0-0-0-0-0-0**

**-Sasu-chan! Vamos a jugar si?-**

**-Ehmm tal vez después, ahora estoy cansado**

**Una de las cuidadoras entra en la habitación**

**-Ay niños que hacen aquí los dos?- levantando al pequeño naruto- vamos ustedes no pueden estar juntos**

**La cuidadora se llevo a naruto dejando solo al pequeño sasuke**

**-Por que siempre nos separan?, que hicimos que haya sido malo y este sea el castigo?- agachando la cabeza, lloraba el pequeño sasuke, solo en aquel cuarto lleno de juguetes**

**-Sasu-chan... por que nos separan?, yo quiero estar con sasu-chan-**

**-Lo siento pero ustedes no pueden estar juntos, les hace mucho mal-**

**Fin del Sueño 0-0-0-0-0-0**

Lentamente abriendo los ojos, teniendo lagrimas, naruto miro el reloj

-1:00 a.m., me quede dormido a las 9, estaba muy claro, no estaba tan cansado-

Sacando su pijama del cajón de su cama y comenzando a ponérselo

-Nunca entendí por que nos separaban cada vez que nos veían……nunca entendí por que deje de ir a su casa…… nunca entendí……por que ocurrió así- su voz se quebró, le dolía la separación a la que los sujetaron, el haber perdido a su amigo y confidente

- De verdad era mejor si nos alejaban?... pienso todo lo contrario-

Con sentimientos tristes, y pensamientos un poco amargos se metió a la cama, tratando de conciliar el sueño, no paso mucho cuando quedó hundido en un mar de ilusiones, sin escuchar ni ver nada.

Su mente jugaba con el como ya hace algunas otras noches……

2 respiraciones agitadas……

Jadeos……

Gemidos…… y gritos de placer, uno de los tantos sueños húmedos que tenía desde que lo volvió a ver en la secundaria, era normal, las hormonas, la atracción y la curiosidad se apoderaban de su cuerpo…o mejor dicho…de sus cuerpos…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Uff ya no tengo imaginación T-T sorry, este capitulo es cortito a comparación del otro y respondiendo uno de los reviews, yo creo q si habrá lemmon, descuida yo tmb soy perver, amen hermana xDD bueno x fa si les gusto dejen reviews n.n

Jane!


	3. Chapter 3

Aja! Ya los cache! Muchos pensaron mal en la parte que decía "ah mas por favor" jaja xD descuiden, solo estaba un poquito tragón el kitsune n,n

Bueno, pongo el sig capi

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Gemidos…… y gritos de placer, uno de los tantos sueños húmedos que tenía desde que lo volvió a ver en la secundaria, era normal, las hormonas, la atracción y la curiosidad se apoderaban de su cuerpo…o mejor dicho…de sus cuerpos…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

De un salto, naruto despertó……

-Kuso! Ya estoy arto de tener que soñar eso- se sienta y golpea el buró que estaba a lado de su cama

-Por que a mi me tiene q pasar esto- frunce el ceño

Se levanta y observa como las sabanas estaban manchadas

-Arg! Ya estoy arto! Se supone que ya no somos amigos! Y si lo fuéramos por que tiene que ser con ese tio- ya desesperado, arrancando las sabanas de un tirón del colchón

Escucho pasos, y trato de calmarse, para no contestar de una forma grosera

-Naruto! Estas bien?- tocando la puerta, su padre preocupado

-Si papa!, solo que no me puedo dormir, y ya me…..me desespere!-

No le salía muy bien que digamos eso de mentir, se ponía nervioso, y le temblaba la voz, pero por el enojo, esta vez pareció convincente

-Esta bien, si no puedes dormir, tomate una pastilla, están en el botiquín del baño-

-Si papa, gracias-

Con su padre en su habitación tratando de conciliar el sueño, naruto se puso a pensar, quería relajarse, alejar de su mente al uchiha

-Kuso, tengo que calmarme, ya no quiero tener estos sueños, pero el simple echo de cerrar los ojos, vienen a mi mente imágenes……imágenes que no puedo olvidar!-

Comenzó a caminar por su cuarto, sobándose las sienes, tratando de calmarse-

-Esperen un minuto, yo…no soy agresivo, por que me pongo así con solo pensar en……sasuke?- un fuerte latido se escucho de su corazón, pero solo fue uno

El nombre resonaba en su mente, una y otra vez, acostado viendo el techo, no paso mucho rato para que cayera en los brazos de Morfeo

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sasuke Uchiha……

-Naruto……me pregunto si ya te habrás dormido?- viendo a través de la ventana las estrellas, por primera vez, su podían observar con claridad

Al otro dia en el instituto……

-Bien Uchiha Sasuke, ya estás dentro del concurso deportivo académico, lo único que necesitas es ponerte al corriente con lo que llevan preparado, apropósito……en que deporte iras?-

-Basketball, déjeme decirle que es mi deporte favorito, por si pensaba preguntar el "por que?"-

-Sonriendo- bueno, ellos de quedan los martes miércoles y jueves, así que hoy podrás entrenar un poco-

-Así lo haré-

-Te puedes retirar- agachándose para sacar unos papeles de uno de los cajones con llave

Sasuke salió de la oficina, ya no tenía sentido alguno entrar a la 1º clase, había perdido 40 min., esperando y charlando con la directora, así que se quedó en el patio-

-Vaya. Vaya pero si es Sasuke Uchiha, que haciendo por aquí?- su ojito feliz decía de quien se trataba

-Kakashi……no tengo por que darle explicaciones verdad?-

-Como siempre, siendo caprichoso Sasuke, solo te diré, que escuche que irías a competir en basket, a monterrey- comenzó a caminar hacia su bodega, donde guardaba todos los balones y artículos para la clase

Sobresaltado el uchiha por escuchar a su profesor decir eso, lo siguió rápidamente

-Tu como diablos sabes, que voy a ir!!-

-hum?, que querías, todos los profesores que entrenan lo saben, es nuestro deber el cuidarlos mientras estemos en ese lugar- con una pose de responsabilidad había dicho todas esas palabras

-Así, claro,-

Kakashi siguió su camino, le importaba poco lo que le dijera su alumno, en realidad solo utilizaba esa noticia, para digamos……hacerlo sufrir

-kakashi! No vas a decir nada verdad?- con tono amenazante

-ehmm ¿Qué pasa si digo algo?-

- ¬¬ - el uchiha no podía responder, era su profesor y por lo tanto le debía un respeto, pero por otra parte si todos se enteraban que iría, su club de fans también trataría de ir, y naruto…… naruto buscaría la forma de alejarse de el

-solo te pido que no digas nada-

-tranquilo –de espaldas- no diré nada, si lo que te preocupa es naruto, el no se va a enterar

La noticia sorprendió al Uchiha, su maestro sabias más, de lo que debía saber, eso lo inquieto, pero sabía que kakashi, no era un hombre chismoso, de echo… si se lo proponía, te llegaba hasta ayudar

Sasuke se quedo viendo un punto fijo, una canasta, escucho como un balón se oía votar, volteo rápidamente y para su sorpresa el balón le había sido lanzado directamente a la cara

-que te traes conmigo?- tomando el balón sin ningún esfuerzo, como si supiera lo que iba a hacer

-Siempre andas tan malhumorado Uchiha?- era Sai, hace 2 años atrás, siempre reñía con sasuke, solo por querer llamar la atención de las chicas , lo cual……no consiguió

-Te conozco, algo quieres-

-Me sorprende que no confíes en mí, además……ya hicimos las pases no?-

-Yo no confió en nadie-

-Por eso, estas taaaan solo, de hecho…lo único que tienes de amigo es…… tu ego-

Ese comentario fue la gota que derramó el vaso, sasuke se lanzó hacia Sai, tirándolo y soltándole un fuerte puñetazo justo en la boca…

-No te metas conmigo!!, no sabes de lo que soy capaz!!-

Sai, escupió sangre y simplemente se bufó, le importaba poco, lo que le dijera, no importaba si fuesen amenazas o consejos, siempre los desechaba……

-No me interesan tus palabras……solo me interesa……

La campana rompió con toda esa presión, los alumnos salieron, se asfixiaban, la 1º hora era muy difícil, materias demasiado pesadas, era una forma de despertarlos y aliviarles un poco el dia, para q las ultimas horas no fuesen tan pesadas, todo el mundo se dirigió al balcón y sus ojos se posaron en sasuke y sai,

-Sasuke-kuuun!!! Detente!!!- sakura

-Jaja! Dale duro!- kiba

-Kiba! Cállate que no ves que por esto pueden expulsar a sasuke- ino

-Pero hoy en día no hay ni una sola pelea en esta aburrida escuela- defendiéndose

-No nos interesa eso! Sasuke puede meterse en un lío gordo-

Un poco cerca de donde estos 2 discutían estaba una cabecita rubia observando tal espectáculo-

"Vaya, creo que sigue siendo el mismo sasuke que conocí n.n"

**FLAS BACK**

-Oye nena! Quieres esto?- un niño gordo y grande molestaba a un niño pequeño de ojos azul cielo

-Damelo! Es mio- con ojos cristalizados

-Lo quieres nena?!, eres una nena!-

-Devuélvemelo!- tratando de alcanzar su oso de peluche

-Dáselo!- grito una voz a un metro de distancia

-Y tu quien diablos eres-

-Mi nombre es sasuke uchiha-

-Ah ya veo! Eres el novio de esta nena-

-Cállate y devuélvele eso! Niño gordo-

-Como me dijiste!-

Para antes de que el niño gordo ( x D) pudiese moverse ya se encontraba tirado en el suelo con las manos en el estomago

-Se lo vas a devolver! O te doy donde mas te duele!- mirada amenazante

-Toma- casi sin aire le devolvió el peluche a naruto

-Mejor, y no te vuelvas a meter con el, entendiste?-

El niño gordo, salio del salón con las manos en el estomago, su mami había llegado por el (x D)

-Le hizo algo a tu muñeco?-

-Movio la cabeza diciendo "no"- esta bien, gracias-

-No hay de que, pero ya cuídalo mas- levemente sonrojado

-Hai- n.n

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-Siempre has sido una persona de peleas-

-De quien hablas naruto-kun?- decía hinata

-Ah de nadie-

-Lo decías por sasuke verdad?-

-No, en verdad no, solo recordaba a alguien que fue importante en mi vida… hace mucho-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Y se acabó! Se me fue la imaginación, gomen, se quedo pendiente la pelea entre sasuke y sai! ¿descubrirá hinata de quien hablaba naruto? ¿Qué cosa es lo que solo le importa a sai?

Descúbranlo en el sig. capitulo!

Ja ne!! Se cuidan! n.n


End file.
